Of Mutants And Zombies
by Summer's White Phoenix
Summary: Our favorite X-men enjoy an episode of the Walking Dead. Scott has a theory about Zombie/Mutant/Human relations. Couldn't figure out how to end this and more Jott than intended, but I thought it was an amusing thought.


Of Mutants and Zombies

Don't own them, and likely never will….

Told from first person, Jean's perspective

It's Sunday night, and Sunday night has developed a bit of a tradition. Pizza and The Walking Dead. Scott started this tradition as a solo tradition, but eventually we all got on board for various reasons. Scott loves the original "graphic novels" and was so stoked when he found out about the series. I started to watch simply because I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend. Rogue joined us because she can't turn down anything with zombies raising hell. Logan I think started watching because of the zombie killing action, I sense he could do without the soap opera-ish storyline. Kurt joined to see what everyone else was so keen on. Kitty just wanted to see Scott and I displaying public affection, even if it was just us cuddled up on a couch. Eventually I, along with Kitty and Rouge, developed a TV boyfriend, Mr. Norman Reedus. Drives Scott a bit mad that he would be my favorite character, apparently he's not in the books…. Whatever, Daryl is one hot badass.

So here we are, with the pizza demolished, watching the most recent episode. This week's episode can't keep my attention due to a massive headache, so I am lying on the couch with my eyes closed and my head in Scott's lap and Scott is rubbing my temples (well as long as the show isn't too intense). I look around the room to see Kurt on the edge of his seat, Rogue seems fairly enthralled by the drama on screen and without Zombie killing action, Logan's attention seems a bit unfocused. I'm half way shocked by how attentive Kitty is even though Mr. Reedus is not to be seen in this father son moment with Rick and Carl.

The hour passes fairly quickly and before we know it Kevin Smith's Comic Book Men is on and we turn off the TV.

"We need a Zombie Apocalypse," Scott says out of nowhere. I give a confused laugh and gauge the rest of the crew's reactions. Most have looks of confusion on their faces, Logan seems to like the idea.

"Jean, Ah think your boyfriend has finally lost his mind," Rogue cracks. "Apparently having one group of people hate is not enough for him. He wants another group that is out to eat us!"

"No, Rouge, think about it!" Scott begins to try to rationalize what seems irrational. "We mutants would no longer be the thing to hate. Hell, we could become the leaders. Humans would want to be in our presence. I mean our powers would be a hell of a lot better than guns that can run out of ammo!"

"It sure sounds like fun to me, hacking and slashing zombies. Though I don't think I would enjoy my super sense of smell," Logan grumbles and we all laugh at that.

'Ah don't think my powers would be much help…." Rogue says looking out the window.

"Don't be so tough on yourself," I chime in. "You may not want to absorb the zombie's life-force, but with all the survival training we have all gone through, you would be an asset. More help than Carl has been, that's for sure." I joke. Rogue on many times has questioned why the group doesn't just leave the kid to fend for himself. Rogue gives me the stink eye and flips me the bird.

"I vonder vhat vould happen if a mutant got turned into a zombie?" Kurt expertly tries to maneuver the conversation away from his adopted sister. "Vould they keep their powers? Or if Logan became the main course? Vould we then have an antidote to stop the transformations?"

"I would try my damndest not to find that one out, Elf," Logan contributes to the conversation again.

As the banter, theories, and arguments over this hypothetical Zombie Apocalypse continue my headache starts to return.

"Scott, hun, you have a marvelous way of destroying an unofficial team bonding exercise with your crazy theories," Scott looks down at me with a slight smirk.

"It's a gift."

"All I know is that I'm with Rogue on this one, I would rather deal with the living hating us, than the dead trying to eat us, " I pull myself up to a sitting position. "And if I find a zombie Danger Room program, I'll know it's you," I give him a quick kiss before leaving the room only to hear Logan say that a Zombie training scenario does sound like a good idea. I can't help but think that I love Sunday nights.

A/N: Just a random little thought that wouldn't leave me alone. More JOTT than I had originally intended, but I guess writing from Jean's POV will do that to you. R+R!


End file.
